1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to remote controlled systems for providing security measures and more specifically to a remote keyless entry system for providing security for automobiles.
2. Background Art
Car manufacturers currently equip cars with remote keyless entry systems which provide security benefits. Conventional remote keyless entry systems are typically attached to the key holder which holds the car key and may include a "car key security coding device." However, if the key holder falls into the hands of an unauthorized person, that person can simply walk around a parking lot while pressing the "open" or "panic" button on the conventional remote keyless entry system until the lights of the automobile which the key opens light up, and identify the automobile. Thus the key holder becomes a locating device for an unauthorized user, and allows entry simply by pressing the "open" button on the remote keyless entry system.
Thus, conventional remote control security devices can be used by unauthorized users to: (1) trigger the operations of the remote control security device; (2) circumvent other security measures in the car or in the remote control security device; and (3) locate and identify the "protected" car or other objects.
In addition, conventional remote control security devices have been designed primarily to achieve: ease of operations, and simplicity and economy in construction. Conventional remote control security devices have not provided security against unauthorized use of the remote control security device itself.
Additionally, security measures against the unauthorized use of conventional remote control security devices have all been the responsibility of the car owner, and have involved touch sensors that trigger horn and/or flashing light alarms. Consequently, such sensors are annoying to passers-by and neighbors. Moreover, although alarms have become common they sometimes prove to be ineffective in preventing break-ins or theft.
One remote control key system that uses an alarm is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,255, which is fully incorporated herein by reference.
Some other keyless automobile security systems focus on security features attached to the automobile itself are objectionably expensive. A car-door mounted automobile security system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,327, which is fully incorporated herein by reference.
What is needed is an inexpensive remote control security device capable of security measures against unauthorized use of the remote control security device itself.